The Silver Assassin
by Tora Kazen
Summary: Zero and Ichiru were orphaned at a young age and taken in by the hunters. Ichiru was raised as a dancer while Zero was raised as a top-notch assassin. His new mission is his most important yet: To assassinate the heir to the Kuran clan, Kaname Kuran. Will he succeed? All characters are human in this fic. AU. Main pairing is KaZe. Contains Yaoi(manxman).
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: **Surprise! It's a new fic! :D

KaZe is the main pairing.  
The story will contain Yaoi (manxman)  
The story is rated M for later chapters. (there will be lemony goodness)  
If you are opposed to anything mentioned above please refrain from reading, you have been warned.

In this fic all the character's are human! (I have done this so that I can make things more interesting and add swords and other cool things to the story which wouldn't make sense if they had their powers)  
The Kuran clan which currently holds Japan is fighting against the Hunters who oppose their rule.

I've had this idea for a while but then I just had the urge to start properly writing it yesterday. So I've got the rest of the story planned and ready to be written and here is the first chapter :)

Tomorrow there will be a double update for Stuck with Him and I will also try to get another chapter of A Helping Hand and/or this finished and uploaded then as well ^^

I would love to hear what you think of this new fic - please review if you have time :)

Please read, fave, follow and review. But, most importantly, please enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 1: A brunette, his uncle and two silverettes.**

Kaname was born an heir to the Kuran family in a time of war. He was raised with the manners of a lord and melded into the position of general for the purpose of aiding the mighty Kuran clan in their battle with the opposing hunter forces. As a general he was well known for both his swordsmanship and strategy. Outside of being a general he was tall, with shoulder-length hair, enchanting wine-coloured eyes, muscles formed through years of training and he was usually described simply as 'hot'. Oh yes...many women had launched themselves at him over the years and his father even helped them on those occasions when he was forced to attend at least one marriage meeting every year with a different candidate he would, without a doubt, reject.

But, Kaname enjoyed being single. It gave him freedom. After all, if he really wanted to he could have his way with any woman or man he desired because of his position and looks, without needing to be married to anyone. Though, obviously, his parents and the public would never accept that reasoning and so he concocted a different excuse: Kaname Kuran was a dedicated soldier to the Kuran clan, so much so that he refuses to marry so that he can further focus on bringing victory to the Kurans. Of course, everyone believed this.

Today he was set to meet with Rido, another Kuran general. Rido, biologically speaking, was Kaname's uncle. However, they had become somewhat distanced from each other over the years after Rido was found guilty of betraying the Kuran clan ten years ago. It was found that he had been selling war secrets to the leader of the hunters in return for large sums of money. This cost the Kuran clan dearly in battle and so he was locked up and punished for his crime. Thankfully for him he had some useful skills and was not killed for his betrayal. He had been given a second chance after his punishment.

Kaname was meeting with Rido today because he was going to be working with Rido and watching over him on their next campaign. However, this campaign would not go smoothly. Kaname could tell from the look Rido gave him as he entered the room where they were to have their meeting.

For a much older man such as Rido to be forced into a position below someone who would only be turning twenty next year was quite demeaning. It was even more humiliating because it was his own nephew that held a higher position.

They knelt facing each other as they sipped their tea and began planning their next attack on one of the local hunter camps.

…

*Gwahahahahahaha!*

Drunken laughter echoed in the bar as the alcohol continued to flow. Until…

Rather stimulating music began playing as a stage curtain was drawn opposite where the alcohol was being served. All the drunken men looked in the direction of the music, ready for the entertainment they had come for.

Covered in an exquisite, silken lilac kimono with a slightly shining silver obi and trim was the most beautiful man that any of the drunks in the audience had ever seen. He danced out onto the stage with grace and elegance as his waist-length ponytail, tied back with a unique red ribbon and bell, swished and flowed around him. As he danced on the stage he carried a sword, a katana of very high quality owned by the hunter's leader, Yagari Toga.

Amongst the crowd was another man with that strange yet enchanting silver hair. His hair was cut shorter and he was dressed for practicality. He was also distinguishable from the man currently on stage because of the multiple piercings in his ears and the tattoo that branded his neck. Looking so similar to the man currently dancing for the drunks, one would be correct in assuming that they were related. They were twin brothers.

"tch"

Zero was becoming annoyed at how the drunks hovered over his dearest brother. He hated seeing Ichiru this way. But neither of them had a choice…

They were orphaned at a young age. Unfortunately, because there was a war going on many orphans were raised as expendable fighters or to aid the war in other ways. However, the unique appearance of the Kiryuu twins got them noticed very early on. Zero became known for his strength and accuracy whilst Ichiru was known for his gracefulness and attention to detail. Because of their talents they were personally taken in by Yagari, the leader of the hunters. Ichiru was raised as a dancer, entertainer, servant and play-toy for the higher-ups in Yagari's court while Zero was raised to be a top-notch assassin that would easily become the best in his field and given the responsibility for some of the hunters' most important missions.

Yagari was attending the bar tonight and he had asked Ichiru to dance for him. He had also invited Zero because he had an important mission for him.

Zero found it hard to concentrate when he was attempting to block out the fact that his mirror image was being hollered at and touched by a bunch of drunken strangers while Yagari was explaining the details of a super-secret-extra-important mission that he was to be tasked with. Zero wasn't the kind of person that would listen to the entire conversation anyway. But, he got the gist of what was required.

_So, my next target is the infamous general Kaname Kuran…_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: **Hello! I'm here with chapter 2 ^^

Firstly: special thanks to Kai Hoshizuki and dudumanb for being the first reviewers of the story! (both of you are amazing!) :D

**Kai Hoshizuki: **I used the term 'hunters' to describe the rebel forces led by Yagari because it is a familiar term and most of the hunters in this are 'hunters' in the original series. In this they do not hunt vampires (because they are all human) but they hunt the Kurans and their supporters because they wish to take power from them. :)The hunters do not have a specific place of work. There is no Hunter's Association in this. I typed 'hunter's association' once by accident in the last chapter and didn't even realise it till you mentioned it in your review... I feel kind of embarrassed that i made such an obvious mistake and didn't notice... (。-_- 。)  
Please forgive me for my mistake and thank you for pointing it out! (It has now been fixed ^^) Thank you, thank you, thank you! :D**  
**

**Dudumanb: **Another one of my regular reviewers! You are fantastic! I feel very honoured that I can be one of your favourite writers ^^. I really enjoy reading your reviews and Thank you, thank you, thank you! :D

**To all: **None of my stories have been beta-read. The only person who reads the documents at any stage before they are uploaded is me, their creator, and I'm not perfect so I occasionally miss things and make a few little mistakes. So, if you see anything that looks odd please feel free to let me know so that I can fix it and/or explain it to you. ^^

**Extra note****:** In this fic I spell Kaien's surname as Kurosu rather than Cross because it is set in Japan and Kurosu is the Japanese pronunciation/spelling.

This is the only update tonight due to homework and sleep deprivation. The next chapter for A Helping Hand should be up tomorrow! Thank you for your patience :)

Please read, review, fave and follow. But, most of all, please enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 2: Takeover**

It had come to Kaname's attention through the words of his most trusted spy, Seiren, that one of the hunters' most fearsome generals was residing in a camp set up by the hunters nearby and planning an attack on more Kuran settlements someday soon.

This fearsome general is known as Kaien Kurosu. Everyone amongst the Kuran clan had heard the frightening tales of Kaien's techniques. Kaien rarely killed the people he captured, but when they were next seen by their friends and families they returned preaching about how everyone should get along and live in harmony. They would then attempt to open the gates, which protected the villages, to let the hunters that they believed were friendly in. Many villages had been lost to the hunters in this way. Yet, it was still unknown how this effect was achieved… Brainwashing? Mental torture? Infectious stupid personality? Either way it clearly wasn't good at all and the man had to be dealt with.

As a result Kaname had spent the afternoon with Rido, planning an attack on the camp where he was currently positioned. They made sure to plan thoroughly so that there was no chance of failure.

…

Zero flicked through the briefing for his next mission. It seemed that the spies had gotten wind of a plan to attack the hunter camp where Kaien Kurosu was currently stationed. Kaname was set to attack the camp tonight and Zero would intercept him there.

He mounted his trusty steed, White Lily and headed towards his destination. On the way he leafed through the extra information on his target.

_Name: Kaname Kuran_

_Occupation: General and heir to the Kuran clan._

_Immediate relatives: Haruka Kuran, Juri Kuran, Yuki Kuran._

_Star sign: Leo_

_Likes: Pretty things, shiny things, sweet things, roses, the colour red, the colour black, high quality sake and sex._

_Dislikes: Hunters, Ruka Souen, Rido Kuran, Shizuka Hio, Sara Shirabuki as well as many of the other Kuran loyals, spicy things, peas and boredom._

_Strategies: …_

And so the document continued as Zero lost interest, deciding to give Lily a rest for a minute while they passed a pleasant lake surrounded by soft grass.

_It's so peaceful here… no hunters, no Kurans… _

Zero considered just staying there for eternity. But, if he did not reach his destination by evening then he could not be sure what would become of his brother. Thinking this he continued on to his destination.

…

Before being in sight of the camp Zero had changed his outfit to match his brother's trademark silken attire and wore a wig to equal the length of his brother's hair. He did this because he was going to meet with Kurosu later…poor Kurosu.

Both Yagari and Zero knew that Kaien was a bumbling idiot. Somehow he had fluked his way into a few of the Kuran villages but they both knew that there was no real strategy involved. The people he came across were treated and looked after by him and then, quite simply, they became infected with his stupid before returning home and spreading the stupid till the gates opened. He was also stupid enough to have gotten on Yagari's nerves several times.

As such Zero and Yagari had agreed it would be beneficial if he were not to know about Zero's presence in case he let something slip. Instead, Yagari mentioned something about sending Ichiru to dance and serve drinks for him in return for his good work. Naturally, the gullible hunter absorbed this lie like a sponge and truly believed Yagari's words. What Kaien didn't know was that they were going to allow Kaname to invade so as to allow Zero get close to the infamous Kuran general. Kaien's role in this plot was to be the unsuspecting sacrificial lamb.

*trot* *trot* *trot*

So, here Zero was dressed as his brother and riding into the camp on a lovely white horse. He quickly noticed the many stares of the deprived soldiers eyeing him like a piece of meat.

*shudder*

_How does Ichiru stand this!?_

"Yo-ho~ Ichiru-chan~"

_Oh great, the stupid guy's here._

Kaien bounced out of the largest tent in the camp. You could practically see the sparkles he was expressing from his over-enthusiastic attitude.

Coming to a halt, Zero dismounted Lily and approached Kaien.

"How do you do, Kurosu-sama? I trust you have been well?" Zero did his best impersonation of that weird graceful talk he wasn't accustomed to.

"I have been just perfect my dear Ichiru. And of course I have been well! But now I feel even better after seeing you after such a long time! You've grown so much since I last saw you, come here and give daddy a hug~" Kaien pleaded with tears in his eyes.

*shudder*

This man had been one of their foster fathers (babysitters) as they grew up at the orphanage. Being special, Kaien somewhere along the line decided to start addressing the twins as his own children…Zero found this creepy.

"I can't wait to see you dance! And of course we have so much to talk about and…"

Zero's brain stopped bothering to listen as Kaien kept babbling on about the past and various other trivial matters.

…

That night Kaien had called all of the soldiers into the large tent to share alcohol and watch 'Ichiru' dance. However it did not last for long… All too soon the Kuran army came prepared for a fight with a fearsome general.

*Bang!* *Crash!* *Smash!* *Shatter* *Screaming*

However, the fighting ended quickly because all of the hunters present, including the 'fearsome general', were intoxicated after a night of heavy drinking and unarmed in the large tent .

_Are you serious? This is a cake-walk!_

Kaname couldn't believe how easy that was.

"Please, Kaname! See reason! We should all just live together and *hic* be happy~" Kaien grovelled drunkenly.

"Quarantine this man. He has the stupid and I don't want to catch it." Kaname ordered.

His soldiers, loyal to the Kuran clan, laughed at Kaname's observation as they tied Kaien up, ready to take him back for interrogation. Soon, the hunter camp had been cleared. All the casualties had been disposed of and those alive were taken for questioning in case they knew anything useful.

…

Kaname was checking out the remains of the alcohol in the large tent to see if any of it was worth saving for himself when he noticed a quivering form beneath one of the make-shift tables. Moving closer he looked underneath to find an extremely unique woman. Beautiful long silver hair like he had never seen before and an expensive kimono made of the finest lilac silk. The silver-hair then looked up at him as he got closer.

_Those eyes…_

Kaname had never seen eyes that fantastic shade of purple before.

_Pretty…_

Though, as the silver-hair looked up he also noticed that it was not a woman. It was a man with long hair. Kaname remembered hearing stories about an exotic silver-haired dancer raised by the hunters. He didn't know they were true. But, upon seeing this man, Kaname felt a strong urge to take this man for himself. The beauty didn't look to be carrying any weapons and a dancer surely wasn't trained in combat.

"What is your name?"

"Zero Kiryuu, my lord." Zero responded, now giving his proper name because no one among the Kuran would be able to identify him since his existence was kept unknown.

"You are not a hunter, are you?" Kaname asked.

"N-no. The hunters took me from my home and made me dance for them. Please don't hurt me, my lord!" Zero begged, putting on the innocent act.

The Kuran general took the silver-haired beauty into his arms. He stroked Zero's hair gently.

"!"

Kaname stopped for a second.

"Your hair is fake…"

_Crap, I hadn't thought he would stroke my hair! Think quick, think quick, think quick!_

"T-they said I looked prettier if I made my hair seem longer. They made me wear it under penalty of death!" Zero crossed his fingers, hoping that Kaname would believe such a lie.

Kaname gave him a sad look before removing the wig, seeming pleased to see that he still had beautiful silver hair under the wig.

"I think you look just fine without the wig, Zero." Kaname assured him, stroking the silverette's cheek.

"You must return to Kyoto with me. You may stay at my residence and I will protect you from those evil hunters. I shall also not make you wear a wig." Kaname announced.

"T-thank you so much, my lord!" Zero cried, happy that his lie was believable and that he wouldn't have to wear that impractical wig any longer.

_I'm in!_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: **Chapter 3 is here ^^

I hope you are continuing to enjoy the story :)

I have a very busy day tomorrow and have no idea what time I'm getting home from university. But, I should update Zeroella sometime tomorrow night.  
Also, I have started typing up another fic! The first chapter, and the second if I have time, should be up tomorrow night as well! It's another one that's been stuck in my head which I just had to write down... I don't want to spoil anything now, but please feel free to check it out when it is uploaded! :D

Please read, fave, follow and review. But, most of all, please enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 3: Travelling to Kyoto**

Kaname offered to take the silverette upon his stunningly well-groomed black horse so that they could ride together. But, Zero insisted on taking one of the other horses left behind by the hunters. Apparently the two of them got along well together and Kaname was able to see this as they interacted together like old friends. So, he allowed Zero to ride the horse named White Lily as long as they remained close to him. After all, the brunette didn't want any of his other soldiers taking too much interest in what he planned to make his…

It was then that a cheerful blonde with emerald eyes trotted up to be at Kaname's other side upon a delightful chestnut horse.

"Kaname-sama, some of the men feel that we should take a break soon." He informed his superior.

"Takuma, I would really like to reach Kyoto as soon as possible so that I can report our success to Rido and my father." Kaname explained his reasoning.

"If I may, my lord, some of the horses also look rather weary and would appreciate a rest." Zero bowed his head and spoke for the horses because he had been getting slightly worried about their condition.

"If it is for the sake of the horses who do so much good work for us then, indeed, a rest may be a good idea." Kaname decided with Zero's encouragement.

...

They stopped in a clearing within the forest they had to travel through to reach Kyoto. It was a largely untouched forest with many tall trees, singing birds and other small creatures.

Kaname had invited Zero to sit with him in a circle of his closest and most trusted men. He introduced them for Zero's privilege.

"This is Takuma Ichijou," Kaname indicated the blonde who suggested this pleasant break, "this is Kain Akatsuki," A tall and well-built man with orange blonde hair nodded in response, "and this is Senri Shiki" He pointed to a rather bored-looking, thin brunette who barely gave any indication he had been mentioned at all.

Zero bowed on his knees with his head nearly touching the floor. "It is an honour to make your acquaintance my lords. I can only hope that you treat me kindly." Zero replied politely, acting as if he were in true debt to them.

"Please raise your head, Zero. It is my decision to take you in so I wish to make you feel comfortable and welcome. I want you to relax, so please do not address us all as 'my lord'. I would like it very much if you were to call me Kaname… unless we are in front of my father." Kaname suggested.

"Kaname-sama?" Zero tried the name to see how it sounded.

"The –sama is not necessary…" Kaname added.

"But I am truly indebted to you and you are my superior. I wouldn't feel comfortable addressing you as anything less!" Zero insisted.

"Fine, but I'm sure we will grow closer and that we shall become more casual together over the coming days." Kaname assured him.

"Thank you Kaname-sama." Zero replied.

The other three around them watched this conversation with great interest. This was the first time that Kaname had ever taken anyone under his wing in such a way. It was the first time they had seen him wishing to be named casually by anyone below him (even though they have known Kaname for several years they still call him Kaname-sama). And, it was the first time that Kaname had seemed so interested in another person.

While they were stopped they ate a small lunch, to tide them over untill the banquet that would be held in their honour later that evening. As Zero was eating a grain of rice got stuck next to his lip. Kaname took the initiative of leaning in and licking the rice off of Zero's face, resulting in a pleasantly rosy blush.

_H-he just licked me…_

In all the years he had been accepting assignments Zero had used his attractiveness to lure in his unsuspecting prey on several occasions. But, he very rarely let them get close enough to touch his skin. When people touched his skin he became distracted. His heart would beat faster, he would blush and he would struggle to concentrate on the task at hand. He had to minimise his contact with other people because he was scared... Zero was scared that he one day may grow feelings for someone.

When he accepted this mission he knew that he would have to try new techniques and work harder than he had ever worked before. Yet, Zero had never had a target who was so awe-inspiring before and admitted that he had quite underestimated the Kuran general. Kaname was strong, powerful, intelligent and extremely handsome. He rated far above any of Zero's other targets. If they were not in such a time of war Zero would surely be begging Kaname for attention without needing him to be a target as an excuse. Zero was surprised to find his heart beating wildly for his target after such a small amount of contact.

"T-thank you." He replied genuinely nervous.

"No problems. It surely is only my duty to stop such a rude grain of rice obscuring even the smallest amount of your beautiful skin." Kaname informed him.

_Oh goodness, he does know how to please someone with sweet words…though, I'm sure you don't say that to everyone..._

Zero found himself blushing more as Kaname talked, until they were rudely interrupted...

"Hey~ This silver-hair you picked up is kinda cute my lord! Mind if we borrow 'im for a bit of fun?" One of the lower-class soldiers approached them and nearly put his hand on Zero's shoulder.

*shhiiing*

The sound of a sword being drawn echoed across the clearing.

*gulp*

As the rude soldier gulped red began to stain a small slit on his throat. It was not lethal but it conveyed Kaname's message quite clearly.

"Do not touch Zero with your filthy hands! He is **my** guest here and you will treat him with the same respect that you treat **me**." Kaname threatened.

"Y-y-yes my lord. E-ever so sorry my lord. Please forgive my rudeness my lord!" The soldier began begging pitifully as he realised how close to death he had come.

"If you are sorry then don't do it again. Leave us!" Kaname ordered.

"Y-y-y-yes my lord!" With that he went stumbling off.

"Please forgive him, Zero. He has no manners and was wrong to ask something like that of you." Kaname apologised for the soldier who was supposed to be under his command.

"I-I must thank you for saving me once again, Kaname-sama." Zero bowed his head.

*sigh*

Kaname didn't push the point any more and soon they were once again on their way to Kyoto, aiming to reach the city around the hours of sunset…


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter 4 is here! :D

I've had a busy day today so this is my only update for tonight. However, the next chapter of 'Ousted' should definitely be up tomorrow ^^  
And, I have my mid-semester break next week! So, I should have some extra writing time! YAY! :D

Thank you to every one who reviewed the last chapter, it's always fantastic to read your thoughts! ^^

Please read, review, fave and follow. But, most of all, please enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Arrival**

Kaname and his group trotted up to the city gates upon their trusty steeds. As they approached the guards in the gate tower glanced over them. They quickly spotted Zero as an outsider.

"Who is that person?" One asked Kaname, pointing at Zero.

"He had been taken prisoner by the hunters. We rescued him and he is now my guest." Kaname explained. "Now, let us pass." Kaname ordered.

"Of course, Kaname-sama." The guards bowed their head as they replied.

They then raised the large gate allowing the group to enter the city of Kyoto.

…

*twitch*

Zero could feel the stares of people upon him.

_I'm not even wearing a wig now, do they have to stare?_

Yet, he knew why they were staring. It was because of his hair and eye colour. In Japan dark hair and eyes had consistently been dominant traits. Having someone with silver hair and bright purple eyes was unusual, an oddity. Zero had hardly ever seen any others like himself or his brother. But, he knew why… Their white hair made them extremely rare and sought after as a luxury by the upper class for 'entertainment purposes'. After all, that is what happened to Ichiru, and it is what would have happened to Zero as well had he not been so physically skilled in combat. Zero shuddered at the thought.

Kaname noticed that Zero was feeling uncomfortable and slowed down until he fell into line next to him.

"Are you okay?" Kaname asked.

"I'm fine." Zero insisted.

"No, you're not. Your eye is twitching." Kaname pointed out.

"I'm just not used to the crowds of such a large city." Zero explained.

Kaname looked around and saw that the city was even more crowded than usual. Many always came to greet him when he returned from battle, but never this many… It seemed that a larger crowd had appeared due to Zero's presence, he could tell because of the crowd's pointing and whispers. However, Kaname did not like the idea that they were making Zero uncomfortable. So, he decided to address them.

"Hello, we have returned successful. We took over the camp with ease and Kaien Kurosu is now being questioned at one of the further-out settlements." Kaname explained.

The crowd clapped, cheered and celebrated in response.

"However," Kaname continued "we are rather weary after our long journey and have a guest with us. So, I will ask you kindly to disperse for now so that we may continue our peaceful journey to the castle." Kaname smiled and waved after this as the crowds obeyed his wishes and dispersed.

"You didn't have to do that…" Zero muttered, not expecting Kaname to send them away.

"They were making you uncomfortable." Kaname explained.

They said nothing more until they had reached the castle.

…

As they approached the massive building they saw that a welcoming comity was already waiting for them. Juri, Rido and the many servants lined up in preparation for their arrival. Kaname dismounted and the others followed his lead.

"Greetings, nephew. I trust that your campaign was successful?" Rido spoke first.

"It is good to see you too, uncle. And, yes, we were successful." Kaname confirmed.

"It is good to see that you have made it home safely, Kaname." Juri, his mother greeted him more warmly.

"Indeed. Myself, and the rest of my men, are fine though slightly tired from the long journey." Kaname replied politely.

As they continued to talk a group of stable-hands came to take the reins of the horses in order to lead them to the stables prepared for them. But, Lily didn't want to go with them.

"Neeeeeiiiiiiiiighh!"

She got up on her hind legs and began kicking. Zero quickly ran over, took her reins and calmed her. Though, this display had drawn significant attention to the duo. Zero quickly turned and apologised to Kaname and the others who had witnessed the scene.

"I'm so sorry for Lily's behaviour. She doesn't trust many strangers." Zero bowed and tried to explain.

Rido looked for the first time at Zero and was quite surprised at what he saw. He did not expect a silver-hair to be part of Kaname's group and was immediately intrigued.

_Has Kaname brought himself a toy I wonder? And here I was thinking that he was a goody-two-shoes…_

"It seems that you have brought a tag-along, nephew. Yet you have not introduced us?" Rido enquired.

Zero didn't like the way that Rido was looking at him. He could feel Rido's eyes staring up and down his body, examining him. He didn't like it at all.

"This is Zero Kiryuu, he is my guest." Kaname explained.

"Guest!? Ha!" Rido scoffed. "He's a silver-hair. How can he be a guest?"

This made Zero's blood boil, yet he knew that he shouldn't cause trouble out here so he kept his anger under control. However, Kaname's anger was not under control.

"I saved him from Kurosu's camp and I say he is my guest. So, he is my guest!" Kaname insisted.

"Sure he is." Rido replied sarcastically. "It's rather dishonourable how you use your heroism to cover the fact you brought a slave home."

The term 'slave' made Zero wince. He didn't like this man. His instincts screamed at him to get away.

"Kaname-sama, would it be okay for me to take Lily to the stables? I doubt she will let anyone else touch her." Zero requested.

"Of course, Zero." Kaname allowed this and motioned for Zero to follow the other stable-hands.

Zero bowed with respect and quickly escaped the scene, although he could still hear Kaname and Rido arguing in the background.

…

He was extremely glad when he reached the stables and led Lily to her spot. Zero removed all of her riding equipment and patted her caringly.

"It's okay girl." He assured her.

Looking around he saw a grooming kit on the wall. He took the comb and began to comb her hair. She rubbed her nose against Zero in appreciation. As he was combing he was interrupted by a voice.

"That was really impressive how you handled that horse. It calmed down instantly!"

A cheerful-looking red-headed boy with big blue eyes was talking to Zero over the gate. The boy seemed quite small and was probably only in his early teens.

"T-thank you." Zero bowed to him and thanked him, though he faltered just a little.

Zero wasn't used to getting complements but it did make him feel good.

"There's no need to bow to me mister. I'm Ikki by the way." The red-head greeted him cheerfully.

"I'm Zero." He replied. "Do you like horses?" Zero enquired.

"Yup. I'm not very good yet, but I'm an apprentice in the stables so I just do a lot of the menial tasks at the moment." Ikki explained.

"Would you have any apples?" Zero asked.

"Of course, we have a whole barrel!" Ikki dashed off and fetched an apple, handing it to Zero over the gate.

Zero turned his attentions back to Lily and fed her the apple.

"Would you be able to do me a favour?" Zero asked.

"Of course, what's the favour?" Ikki asked.

"Lily doesn't like strangers and so I was wondering if you would be able to ask the stable-master if I could care for her while she's here? If not she may end up kicking someone and doing some serious damage…" Zero was truly aware of what she could do to defend herself and knew that taking care of her himself was by far the best thing.

"Sure, I don't mind asking. Though, I'm not sure how he'll take it." Ikki sounded mildly concerned.

"If he doesn't accept it he may get a hoof in the face." Zero pointed out.

"Fair point I guess." Ikki replied, chuckling at the prospect.

Zero was apprehensive after Rido's attitude upon his arrival. But, he now felt relieved knowing that there were some friendly people in this large and unfamiliar environment. He and Ikki talked for a long while about horses and other things until one of the servants came to fetch Zero.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter 5 is here! :D

This week has been so cold! I keep having to remind myself that it isn't winter for another month... *rugs up in all of my jumpers with a cup of hot chocolate*

Also letting you all know that I have fixed and updated the previous chapter (chapter 4) because i found some errors from writing too late at early morning the next day... my brain doesn't work too good around then. -.- zzZ

If you spot a chapter with lots of errors, let me know so that I can fix it. ^^ I don't have a beta for any of my stories...

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You help me so much and give me tonnes of motivation! :D**

**'Painful silence' should be updated tomorrow and possibly 'Stuck with him' as well if I have time. :)**

**Vocab notes: **

**Ryouga (凌駕): **This isn't a common name in Japan. I don't know anyone with that name... Its a noun with two Kanjis (like most names) and it sounded cool so I decided to make it a name. Hooray for originality! It means "excelling"/"surpassing"/"outdoing" or "superior".

Please read, review, fave and follow. But, most of all, please enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 5: Swaying**

Zero obediently followed behind the servant who had come to fetch him. He had never been inside a large castle such as this before and was amazed at the scale of the place. However, as he looked around he also made sure to memorise the many rooms and passage ways. He did this because they may be useful when hunting his target and also while escaping.

Suddenly, his guide stopped walking as they stood in one of the courtyard gardens within the castle.

"Kaname Kuran-sama has asked for your presence at dinner in here. Please wait here for a moment and I will announce your arrival." The servant requested.

"Thank you." Zero replied, bowing.

The guide walked into the building and down a corridor. It was then that Zero was surprised to hear the flapping of wings. He looked to the sky to see a black bird carrying a note. He immediately recognised the bird as Ryouga, Yagari's messenger. Ryouga dropped the note into Zero's waiting hands. Zero quickly unrolled it in case it was important.

_Zero,_

_There is rumour that Haruka Kuran may be planning a major strike upon the hunters.  
I want you to find more information after you have infiltrated the castle.  
Do not kill Kaname Kuran until you have this information.  
Maintain your cover. Don't let them suspect you.  
When satisfactory information is received regarding Haruka's plans I will tell you when to strike,_

_Yagari_

After skimming the letter's contents Zero quickly stuffed the letter into his Kimono before the servant returned.

"This way please." The servant motioned for Zero to follow once again.

As they entered the building Zero slipped the note out of his Kimono and into the flames of one of the torches at the entrance. The servant didn't notice this at all and kept walking. They led Zero to a room down the corridor and slid the door open for him.

"I hope I have not kept you waiting." Zero bowed as he entered.

"Not in the slightest." Kaname replied cheerfully, inviting Zero into the empty space next to him.

"What is this Kaname!?" It was Rido who yelled from the other side of the table.

"You have a problem, uncle?" Kaname asked, almost seeming to enjoy having upset his uncle.

"Of course I have a problem! How dare you invite a slave to eat at our table!" He replied.

"Zero is not a slave. He belongs to no one. He is here as my guest and I wish him to dine with me." Kaname insisted for the umpteenth time.

"Kaname, please let me pour you some wine." Zero said, picking up the bottle of sake and filling Kaname's cup.

"Thank you Zero, but it is I who should be doing that for you." Kaname replied.

"No, it is my honour. Even though I may not hold the title of slave I have no money and no home, yet you are allowing me to stay here. I am imposing on your hospitality and am indebted to you. I must at least do something to repay you." Zero pleaded, doing a good job of acting humble.

"Hmph. At least someone knows his rightful position." Rido snorted at Zero's apparent submissiveness.

*twitch*

_I really hate this man. Why can't it be my task to eliminate him instead!?_

"Thank you, Zero for pouring my wine. We shall talk about what you can do to repay me later. But, I will not have you labelled a slave." Kaname insisted.

Zero merely bowed silently in return. Juri had maintained silent throughout the meal thus far. Since it was such a small gathering Zero decided to try his luck.

"This seems to be a family gathering, yet Haruka-sama is not present. Does he eat separately?" Zero asked, innocently.

"My father is currently away on a campaign so he cannot grace our presence." Kaname explained helpfully.

"See, Kaname. You've been giving this silver-hair delusions of power and now he's already looking to latch onto the most powerful person he can!" Rido accused.

"I am doing no such thing!" Zero was finally unable to resist the urge to speak for himself. "Kaname is the one who brought me here and has given me shelter. I would never think of 'latching' onto anyone in his family. It would be disrespectful to him… I just asked because I was curious." He defended.

Kaname reached out and petted Zero's hair to calm him.

"I am glad, Zero, that you think so highly of me, and I also believe that you would do no such thing." Kaname agreed.

"Just wait to your father returns. I bet this filth will be all over him like a slug." Rido accused.

Kaname promptly stood and walked over to Rido.

*SLAP*

Kaname slapped Rido hard across the face.

"How dare-" Rido growled before being cut off.

"How dare I what?" Kaname growled back. "You have held the label of a traitor since you betrayed our secrets to the hunters all those years ago! Because of that I will always be your superior, no matter how much you dislike it. While father is away I act as the master of this house, not you! Therefore if I say that Zero is my guest, you fall into line and you treat him like a guest! Or do you want to be demoted again!?" Kaname threatened his uncle.

Rido glared back at Kaname using all the hatred he could muster. But, he knew that he could say nothing. It was true that he had betrayed them and it was true that one word in Haruka's ear would see him demoted or worse, imprisoned. However, by now Rido was used to being humiliated when compared to his oh-so-superior nephew. What was annoying him most was the fact that someone with power, like Kaname, was taking the side of a silver-hair over him.

Receiving nothing but silence as an answer Kaname grabbed Zero's hand and led him from the room.

…

After going through another maze of hallways they arrived in a room which was clearly a rather prestigious bedroom.

"Please ignore my uncle." Kaname requested.

"It is fine. I am used to it." Zero replied.

"But you shouldn't be." Kaname insisted.

"I am a silver-hair. It is unescapable." Zero informed him.

Kaname was well aware of how the rare silver-hairs were treated in society. Being a member of the upper class, he had seen a few that 'belonged' to some of the other aristocrats. He had, at social gatherings, seen them humiliated in front of crowds and forced to do unspeakable things for the purpose of entertainment.

Kaname had never thought that he would fall to the seductions of a silver-hair, but right now he had to admit that he was falling quickly. However, no matter how deep he fell and how desperate he became, he would not make Zero a slave. That he promised himself. After rescuing Zero and after seeing those sad eyes he felt a strong need to protect the silver-hair.

"To me you are not a slave. You will never be a slave to me." Kaname spoke, pulling Zero into an embrace from behind.

Zero placed his hands over Kaname's strong arms.

"If I were to be a slave for anyone, I would want you to be my master." Zero spoke in return.

_This is true…You have been kinder than anyone else…_

"Zero…" Kaname purred, want rising up from within him.

_I am sorry, Kaname. I am sorry that I am seducing you under false pretenses._

Zero turned around to face Kaname and placed his hands on Kaname's chest, leaning forward.

"Please, Kaname-sama. I want to repay you for your kindness to me. You said that we would talk later about what I could do for you, yet this is the only thing I can do…" Zero insisted gently.

He then loosened his obi and began to open his Kimono. However, Kaname stopped him by grabbing his hands.

"Zero, I would be lying if I said that I do not find you extremely attractive in that way. But, I feel so guilty… I feel like I am taking advantage of you…" Kaname tried to explain.

_It is not you who is taking advantage of me. It is I who is taking advantage of you, Kaname… I am the one who feels guilty._

"What if I said that I wanted to do this for you? Or would that be unseemly for someone of such a low status to say?" Zero asked, sadly.

_I do want to do this with you, Kaname. Genuinely I do. I only wish that we could have met in different circumstances. That I could do this without any guilt…_

"You…want to do this for me?" Kaname clarified.

Zero observed Kaname's breathing becoming heavier. He could practically feel the hormones leaking out of the brunette.

"Yes." Zero confirmed.

"Mnn…"

Kaname's lips pressed softly onto his own. It was a warm and gentle kiss that turned Zero's mind to mush. They wrapped their arms around one another and intensified the kiss.

Zero had long since lost track of what the words 'hunter', 'Kuran' or 'slave' meant. He had no thoughts of missions or of his position in the world. All he knew were the lips on his own, conveying things that Zero had never been able to experience before.

However, before he knew it the warm lips disappeared and he felt Kaname's large hands pulling the Kimono back onto his shoulders and fixing his obi.

"Why…?" Zero asked breathlessly, wondering why Kaname did not do more.

"Because that is as far as I can go without continuing. I don't want to rush you into this. Just your presence is enough for me." Kaname smiled.

That smile was enough to stun Zero's mind once again and make his heart beat like it had in the middle of the kiss.

"I won't do anything to you tonight I promise. But, will you stay with me and keep me company?" Kaname asked.

"O-of course." Zero stuttered in return.

"Thank you, Zero." Kaname kissed the back of Zero's hand before heading to the door.

"I'm going to take a bath now. Would you care to join me?" Kaname asked.

"A bath would be great." Zero agreed, following Kaname from the room.

As they walked towards the bathroom Zero could not stop the montage of thoughts running through his mind.

_I have never let a target touch me like that before. I have avoided it for a reason. But, I failed to restrain myself. I thought that I could handle it just this once because it would be the easiest way to gain entry…but I was wrong._

_There is no denying it. We just kissed... I gave away my first kiss to a target, to Kaname Kuran, a general and an enemy of the hunters. But, even though I am supposed to view him as the enemy, I can't. He is wonderfully kind to me and even would defend someone as undeserving as me, a silver-hair. I don't want to hurt him… _

_But, if I don't get the information from his father and eventually kill him, then my brother will be the one to suffer because of my swaying feelings… _

_Why is life so unfair…?_


End file.
